overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Sunlight Scripture Confrontation
Sunlight Scripture Confrontation was a conflict between the Supreme Being Ainz Ooal Gown of the Great Tomb of Nazarick and the Sunlight Scripture of the Slane Theocracy. Background Prior to Ainz Ooal Gown’s encounter with the Sunlight Scripture, the arcane magic caster had foiled the Scripture’s plot in massacring the villagers from Carne Village. When several members of his Warrior Troop arrived Ainz became acquired with their leader, Warrior Captain Gazef Stronoff. However, the attack on the village later proved to be a ploy to draw the Warrior Captain our in the open to assassinate him. Though Gazef implored him for his help, the magic caster declined to involve himself in the conflict, besides protecting the villagers. Gazef accepted Ainz Ooal gown’s neutrality and the two parted on cordial terms. Seeing Gazef’s determination to fight against the Scripture despite overwhelming odds, Ainz grew to respect the human. Before the Warrior Captain rode us to a hopeless battle, he bequeathed Gazef a small item. Ainz watched the battle between the two forces from afar as an observer. Just as Gazef and his men were about to meet his end, Ainz and Albedo switched places with them. Battle Ainz Ooal Gown introduces him and Albedo to the assembled Sunlight Scripture. He tries to engage Nigun Grid Luin in a conversation, though the priest is unimpressed having never heard of Ainz. Unfettered by the lack of an appropriate response makes it's clear to Nigun that he can’t defeat him. Nigun takes it as an insult for someone of lesser station making such a boast. Ainz continues his dialogue with Nigun, asking him about the origin of the angels the Scripture have in their possession. The references like YGGDRASIL fail to be recognized by Nigun only earning his ire towards the magic caster. Nigun demands the location of Gazef to which Ainz states he teleported him to the village. Not expecting Ainz to answer he believes Ainz wishes to beg for his life. Ainz clarifies that the reason why he involved himself was that he overheard him planning to massacre the villagers. Ainz tells the priest that he finds it offensive that they would target the ones he is protecting. The hostility emanating from Ainz sends chills down Nigun’sand his men’s spines. Despite being veterans of countless battles the group feels fear as the magic caster takes a step forward. The magic caster opens his arms wide, inviting an attack. Nigun was already wary of this stranger orders a pair of angels to charge at him. The summons complies running their swords through the man. To the shock of the priests, Ainz fails to fall in fact he uses his strength to lift the angels from him and slam them into the ground turning them to motes. The sight of Ainz casually brushing aside two angels and his lack of apparent injuries send a wave of disbelief through Nigun’s party. Ainz ponders aloud to the connection between the Scripture and Angels from YGGDRASIL, before declaring to them that he will begin massacring them. Fear seizes Nigun causing him to order all the angels to attack the magic caster. Calmly watching the approaching angels descend upon him, Ainz order Albedo to step back. Casting Butst, a wave of black energy erupts from Ainz and annihilates over forty angels. Nigun and his men are speechless at the impossible scene. Recalling Gazef Stronoff’s warning makes Nigun realize that the Warrior Captain was telling the truth of Ainz’s strength. Calming himself, Nigun accesses the situation and he estimates Ainz Ooal Gown Powers to be on par with that of a member from the Black Scripture. Using that comparison Nigun knows he is outmatched but believes that victory is still possible as he has the advantage in numbers. The others in his group, however, lose discipline and began launching a volley of spells unto their opponent. Despite the rain of spells, Ainz is unharmed. More amused than hurt he asks the Magic Casters who taught them those spells. One of the priests seeing the ineffect of their spells loads a bullet into his sling and fires at Ainz. Just as the projectile was launched, the man was immediately killed. The Scripture is slightly confused on the cause of death until they examine his body and discovered that he was killed by his own projectile. It becomes apparent that Albedo deflected the round back at the shooter. Ainz apologizes for the attack and converses with the Overseer Guardian as to why she intervened and the priests' attacks were futile and thus could not actually harm him. Albedo objects stating that a mere sling bullet against him was an insult in him. Nigun sees the two banter sends out the Principality Observation forward to attack. The angel raises its mace and attempted to strike Ainz, which the undead calmly caught the blow with a palm. Annoyed Ainz casts Flame consuming the alien in a black fire until it is incinerated. Niguin is aghast at the result of the latest attack, believing it to be unbelievable and wallows further into despair. He wails on who Ainz really is and why he never heard of his name. Ainz calmly asks his definition of impossibility, stating it shows the depths of his ignorance of the world. The Overlord once again declares his name to be Ainz Ooal Gown to the terrified masses. Pressed to the wall, Nigun's men call to him for leadership, leading him to take out the artifact given to him by the upper echelons in the Theocracy, the Sealing Crystal. Contained within is an angel of the highest order that defeated a Demon God which he is confident is more than enough to wipe away Ainz Ooal Gown. Ainz recognizing it to be a spell-sealing crystal believes it to contain a super-tier spell that can summon a Seraph and takes a defensive stance and order Albedo to protect him. Nigun ritually breaks the item in his hand, summoning a Dominion Authority. The priest is in awe at its power and brilliance and being to mock Ainz at the futility of resisting. Ironically Ainz is somberly unimpressed and can't believe that he was worked up for nothing. Ainz's casual attitude shocks Nigun to the point of fear, not wanting to believe Ainz could possibly defeat it, that he orders the angel to use Smite. The summon complies and Ainz is engulfed in a 7th tier spell of brilliant light. As the light dies, the surrounding area is scorched but the target is unharmed by the attack. Ainz murmurs he took some damage and it was a good experiment to test his capability of feeling pain. This enrages Albedo to the point of her malice spilling out and infecting the priests with fear until Ainz reins her to sanity stating its all within his plans. Nigun seeing Ainz's nonchalant behavior over the attack accuses the two entities as being Demon Gods. Realizing that Ainz was hurt at the very least by Smite orders the angel to try again. Ainz does not permit a second attack and casts Hole. A small void engulfs the Dominion of Authority, swallowing it into oblivion. The captain at a loss of his angel demands who Ainz is as he had never heard of him before. Ainz confirms his name as Ainz Ooal Gown and states that the Scripture has nowhere to run. Suddenly cracks appear in the sky. The phenomena last only a few seconds before the sky returns to normal. Ainz notes that someone was using divination magic to keep an eye on Nigun, but since Ainz was in the spell's effective range, his anti-scrying barrier activated and thus was obscured. Nigun is shocked by the idea that his country was spying on him. Turning his attention on the humans at his mercy, Ainz considers at the priests' fates. Nigun attempts to barter for his life, offering to use his position in the Theocracy as an incentive for Ainz to ransom him. Albedo is unimpressed and declares that Ainz is the supreme master of Nazarick inferior life form like him should lower his head and await his fate to which Ainz agrees to the horror of Nigun. Aftermath The Sunlight Scripture were apprehended by Nazrick and taken to the Frozen Prison, where Neuronist Painkill, the Special Intelligence-Gathering Officer was to interrogate them. Sadly Nazarick's interrogation of the Scripture yielded little results though it did give some insight into the Slane Theocracy. Nigun himself was the first to die as he perished from the questioning. Curiously his body, like the others vanished after they had died. Nazarick was unable to determine a reason for this phenomena, attempted to vivisect some of the captives to discern the cause, though was fruitless. By the time Ainz Ooal Gown set off to be an adventurer in E-Rantel, roughly ten Scripture members were still alive. Gazef brought news of Ainz's role in the defeat of the Scripture, though the nobles in court threw suspicion on the magic caster on his affiliation. News of the Sun Scripture's defeat reached the ears of the Emperor Jircniv of the Baharuth Empire, from his spies in the Kingdom. The emperor wished to seek out Ainz in order to recruit him under the Empire's banner. This information was passed to the Theocracy who now became aware of a powerful existence. The loss of the Sunlight Scripture was not only a huge blow to the Theocracy but also to the Dragon Kingdom, who relied on their military assistance to hold the encroaching Beastmen from the Beastman Country at bay. References }} Category:Events Category:Battles and Wars